Kirby Bulborb
Kirby Bulborb Langley Soryu (simply known as Kirby Bulborb) is the main protagonist of The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, and is also a core ally in Trooper Village Stories. He is the most recurring character in his shows, and is among the most well-known characters in his shows. Aside from his appearances in his own shows, Kirby also appeared as a supporting character in Twig & Pik-pik, Steve The Trooper Adventures, Starlight Platinum, and Strawberry Getaway. In all of the shows he is featured in, Kirby uses British slang words like "chap" and "young chap". In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, he also started saying "old chap". Appearance In his initial appearances, Kirby was just your typical Spotty Bulborb. However, later on, he wore a bowler hat after his marriage to Asuka Langley Soryu. In Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Kirby also wore Jotaro Kujo's hat. Personality Normally, Kirby is a calm and caring individual that cares deeply for his friends. However, this changes whenever he hears insults towards any of his waifus. After an insult, Kirby enters a blind rage and attacks the one who insulted the waifu. Despite this, Kirby is willing to forgive the one who bullied the waifu if they apologize, such as when Bowser joined the Natsuki Protection Force and apologized for insulting Sayori, and Kirby accepted it and became close friends with him. When he matured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, Kirby didn't overreact to insults towards his waifus as much, although he still retained his loyalty to Sayori and Asuka Langley Soryu. Kirby is an avid fan of manga, and was frequently seen with several volumes of manga in his younger years and even later on in his life. In addition, he is also intellectual on Pikmin facts, judging from him frequently using them in battles to increase his strength. Kirby loves his family and his friends, and will protect them with his life. Relationships Friends * Mayor R Bulborb: * Nicole: * Bowser: * Asuka Langley Soryu: * Luke: * Spike: * Gruffalo Dawson: * Doc Kermit Frogglegg: * King Dedede: * Kondo Bulborb: * Sayori: * Hanayo Koizumi: * Kirby Bulborb Jr: * Rolando Langley Soryu: * Joab Langley Soryu: * Ben Langley Soryu: Enemies * Cyber Captain Olimar: * Dadsuki: * Ashley Buu: * Twig: History Background Kirby Bulborb was born on August 30th 2000, over ten years after his brother was born. At an early age, Kirby became a Bulborb God and gave Pikmin the ability to use starpower. Twig & Pik-pik He played The Beatles really loud and was later used by Noah to create the ultimate form; the Acidic Candypop Bulbearorb. Kirby was later freed after it was destroyed by Twig. Trooper Village Stories Season 2 Kirby's first appearance in Trooper Village Stories was in episode 11, in which he defeated Wario and Waluigi and sent them to jail. He noticed some Mitites in his eggs, and got rid of them with assistance from Seamus. Throughout the rest of Season 2, Kirby became a main ally to Trooper Village and appeared in a majority of the episodes. He co-wrote Space Western Olimar with Mayor R Bulborb and Spike, and also beat King Dedede in a Smash Bros competition. Season 3 Later on, Kirby met and fell in love with Asuka Langley Soryu. They got married in the episode Metal Underhut: A Skulling Round Three. Asuka was directly responsible for Kirby getting into manga, with Natsuki furthering his love for it even more. In December 2017, Kirby found out about Doki Doki Literature Club. He and Asuka Langley Soryu became huge fans of the game. Kirby later befriended Bowser due to his love of Doki Doki Literature Club, and they became close friends. Later on, Kirby first started playing Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. To this day, he has still not beaten it. In the last episode, Kirby became friends with Nicole and he gave her a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday. Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Kirby and Asuka Langley Soryu had two children; Kirby Bulborb Jr and Rolando Langley Soryu. Later on, they had another child; Joab Langley Soryu. And like literally 15 days later they had another child (one whom wasn't planned) and named it "Ben". Two of the sons, Joab Langley Soryu and Ben Langley Soryu, got married to Hanayo Koizumi and Natsuki respectively. Kirby, along with Asuka and their 4 sons, became part of the Natsuki Protection Force, and went on the quest to stop Cyber Captain Olimar. Steve The Trooper Adventures, Starlight Platinum & Bossclips' Videos Kirby appears in Episode 3, and became very good friends with Twig after saving his life in Revenge Of The Steve. Kirby also brought Retardmin/Albern back to life, after he got killed by Darth Vader/Feline's Girlfriend. Kirby returns in Episode 4 to help in defeating the Metal Gear Rex deployed by Noah (Steve's Son). Unfortunately, in an attempt to save Twig and the others, Kirby consumed the missiles fired upon them. Kirby Bulborb died when the missiles went off within him. Twig told Asuka Langley Soryu and her family the sad news. They were devastated, but managed to stick together with assistance from Jessica, Luke, and King Dedede. In episodes 6 and Infinity, Kirby returned as a ghost to support his friends. He was later revived in the third and final part of Starlight Platinum, assisting Abel and the other Starlight Warriors in the battle against Sans/Jerhova. After returning to Universe 30, Kirby would begin communicating with the other Archangels of the multiverse, and arranged for the Starlight Warriors to embark on multidimensional peacekeeping missions for those in need. Kirby Bulborb is also a reoccurring ally in Bossclips' videos, first appearing in "Twig and Pik-Pik:The show (sFe0)" where Kirby appears when Twig is planning on someway to defeat Egde the god of the world, but Kirby refuses to become god and instead to become an opera singer. Kirby also eats most of Twig's friends and transforms to Kirby Not A Bulborb which was Kirby's ultimate form. He also appeared in BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 2 and BEST OF KIRBY BULBORB PART 3. Abilities As a Bulborb God, Kirby Bulborb has been shown in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening to have many powerful abilities, making him one of the strongest characters. He's the strongest Bulborb in the universe, with the power to defeat enemies with one attack. He is well known for using a ton of Pikmin facts to increase strength in battle. Kirby Not A Bulborb According to Bossclips, this is Kirby Bulborb's ultimate form. During this form he was able to defeat Egde The God of the World by jumping towards him with a sock on his hands (the sock was from Twig by the way). Memorable Quotes * "No matter how much power we have, it won’t destroy him… He is truly the perfect life-form!" * "What the hell is your Mecha made of anyway?" * "‘ello young chap! Are you ready to save the world?" Kirby's Waifus A list of all the waifus Kirby has had. # Flora Reinhold # Natsumi Hinata # Brittany # Amy Wong # Minako Aino # Daicon Girl # Rei Ayanami # Misato Katsuragi # Ami Mizuno # Wendy Corduroy # Asuka Langley Soryu # Monika # Sayori # Natsuki # Yuri # Emi Ibarazaki # Nico Yazawa # Hanayo Koizumi # Maki Nishikino # Ochaco Uraraka # Yuuko Aioi # Tohru # Erina Pendleton # Jolyne Cujoh # Yukako Yamagishi # You Watanabe # Honoka Kosaka # Protessa # Yasuho Hirose Gallery Kirby reading Manga HD.png Kirby and Asuka's wedding..png Kirby Bulborb and Hanayo.jpg Kirby Jojo manga.png Link and Kirby.jpg Kirby's Eyes.png TwigAndKirby.png KIRBY BULBORB GETS SMASHED BY EGG.png 32349145_2289058817772668_736455040062980096_n.png|Kirby in the ocean. Screenshot 15.png Samsung phone 113.jpg Kirby Sketch.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.21.24 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-08 at 11.12.28 am.png Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.27 am.png 15491655_578599515662478_1166756035_o.jpg 19204934_662912337231195_1520107518_o.jpg 19403670_665730250282737_1965438683_o.png Screen Shot 2018-11-24 at 10.56.13 pm.png 22908468_720466668142428_1017331474_o.jpg 22908674_720486338140461_1140067705_o.jpg 22906550_720486334807128_662893010_o.jpg 23023226_720619821460446_452413043_o.png 20542803_684361475086281_717559769_o.jpg 13728509_517220628467034_1044238726_o.jpg 13883668_523934504462313_1419669041_n.jpg 19478128_666874733501622_221333747_n.jpg 19441218_1822423514436203_840915645_n.png Trivia *Kirby has 2 main waifus; Asuka Langley Soryu and Sayori. *According to Kirby Bulborb's Third Q&A Answers, Kirby's favourite part of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure is Stardust Crusaders. *Kirby Bulborb is capable of interdimensional travel. He can travel through different dimensions and worlds without the use of portals. *Natsuki is the one who inspired Kirby Bulborb to get more into manga, although he was already a fan of it before Natsuki's existence. *Kirby Bulborb has guest starred in several of MINJAK's videos. *Kirby Bulborb's death is very similar to his brother's, consuming bombs to prevent his friends from being killed by them. *The previous names Kirby has gone by were PlantsVSZombiesLover7575 and PuniesAreAwsome. All of these names were mentioned in an old MINJAK update video from 2012. He was also known as Kirby3431255. * Kirby Bulborb is actually based on Kirby (real life human) himself. He has confirmed that he does use the word chap a lot, and also likes to eat crumpets and drink tea. He's also British. Category:Bulborbs Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Major Pages Category:Filmmakers Category:Twig & Pik-pik Category:Main Protagonists Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Songwriters Category:Steve Saga Category:Gods Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs Category:Characters that love tea Category:Langley Soryu Family Category:Revived Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Otakus Category:Characters from Season 2 Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Deceased Characters from Steve The Trooper Adventures Category:Ghosts Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Self-Aware Characters Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Musicians Category:Toa Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Good turns evil Category:Season 2 Antagonists Category:Evil turns good Category:Male Characters Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Married Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Characters from Kirby Bulborb's Meme Videos Category:Original Pages Category:Manga artists Category:Real Life People Category:UNDERTALE Category:Space Western Olimar Category:TVS Crew Category:Main Allies Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Dimensional Backtravel Diamond Users Category:Dedede's Manga Store Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street Category:Immortal Characters Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Deceased Post-Awakening Characters Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Hocotate Freight Employees